Anonymous
by sehon-ey
Summary: Mereka bilang, agar ia jatuh cinta padaku aku harus membuatnya tertawa. Tapi, setiap kali ia tertawa akulah satu-satunya yang jatuh cinta -anonymous. Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / MinGa / MinYoon / BTS fict / BL!warn. Rnr juseyoo


**_Anonymous_**

Pair : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

MinGa / MinYoon

warn! _**BL**_! Jimin!seme.

.

.

.

 _Mereka bilang_

 _Agar ia jatuh cinta padaku_

 _Aku harus membuatnya tertawa._

 _Tapi setiap kali ia tertawa_

 _Akulah satu-satunya yang jatuh cinta._

- **anonymous**

* * *

/

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kata orang-orang jika ingin membuat orang yang kau sukai jatuh cinta padamu, kau harus membuatnya tertawa. Yoongi menolak fakta itu mentah-mentah, karna setiap kali ia membuat Jimin tertawa malah Yoongi yang di buat Jimin jatuh cinta.

Apalagi saat Jimin tertawa, tangannya selalu otomatis mengusap rambut Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi semakin sulit memendam perasaannya.

Dan ada satu hal yang semakin sulit bagi Yoongi. Yaitu kata Jimin sedang menyukai seseorang. Biasa sih sebenarnya, tapi kalau untuk hal menyukai itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Karna Jimin jika terlibat sesuatu hubungan ia tidak pernah benar-benar serius, karna semua itu hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Makanya ketika mendengar berita Jimin menyukai seseorang, Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum mengerti.

 _Dan,_ sekarang gosip itu sedang menyebar luas di hampir seluruh jurusan kampus membuat Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, apalagi Yoongi yang notabenenya _teman dekat_ Jimin. Jadi dirinya selalu yang ditanya mengenai hubungan Jimin dengan seseorang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu! Jimin tidak pernah bercerita padaku soal kedekatannya dengan Moonbin." Ujar Yoongi kesekian kalinya dengan wajah yang memerah dengan kesal, apalagi saat ini Seokjin, Hoseok dan Namjoon kembali bertanya hal itu terus-terusan seperti sekarang. "kalian kan bisa tanya langsung dengannya. Kenapa bertanya denganku?" tanya Yoongi membuat mereka bertiga bungkam.

"Kau kan teman dekatnya,"

"Teman dekat bukan berarti aku bisa tahu semua tentangnya." Tandas Yoongi dengan cepat. Ia muak dengan label _teman dekat_ _Jimin_ yang di sandangnya, membuatnya merasa tidak ada harapan satupun bersama Jimin selain _teman dekat_. Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya ia tidak berharap lebih bisa bersama Jimin, tapi setiap kali Jimin menatapnya _perasaan berharap_ selalu muncul. Itu yang Yoongi takutkan. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya ini.

Dan juga Yoongi tidak pernah bertanya perihal berita kedekatan Jimin dengan pemuda manis itu. Yoongi masih sayang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Oke kami minta maaf," ujar Seokjin yang terlihat merasa tak enak terhadap Yoongi. "Tapi, aku heran kenapa Jimin menyukai Moonbin?" ujarnya menatap kesebuah objek dengan tatapan menilai membuat Yoongi mengikuti arah pandangan Seokjin.

Dan disana tampak Jimin sedang bercengkrama dengan Moonbin. Yoongi tersenyum maklum. "Wajar sih," ujar Yoongi berusaha dengan senyum secerah mungkin. "Dia, manis. Dia, baik. Dia, pintar. Dia, mudah bergaul. Dia, terkenal. Dia, segalanya. Apa lagi yang kurang." Ujar Yoongi dengan jujur. Benar kan? Apalagi yang kurang dari pemuda manis yang sedang bercengkrama akrab dengan Jimin.

Di bandingkan dengan dirinya? Yoongi tersedak membayangkannya. Menyebutkan satu kelebihan dari pemuda itu saja tidak ada, membuatnya _minder_ dengan sendirinya.

Wajar memang jika Jimin menyukai orang seperti Moonbin, namun yang Yoongi herankan adalah— _bagaimana cara Moonbin membuat Jimin jatuh hati, padahal mereka baru saja kenal._ Sedangkan dirinya— _ha ha ha_ Yoongi tertawa miris mengingatnya. Sebelas tahun mereka bersama, beriringan dari mereka berumur 10 tahun sampai umur yang sudah masuk masa dewasa.

Ternyata benar kata orang. _**Bahwa waktu tidak mengukur cinta.**_

"Tapi mereka baru kenal." Tungkas Namjoon.

Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti, yang membuat Seokjin dan Hoseok tersenyum mengerti. _Seokjin dan Hoseok tahu._ "Waktu tidak mengukur cinta, Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tapi—"

"Ngomongin apa nih?" ujar seseorang mendatangi meja yang sedang diduduki oleh Yoongi, Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Yoongi langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang sudah terlalu ia kenali. "Pengen tahu saja," sahut Yoongi dengan santai dan diangguki dengan serempak oleh Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Ngomongin aku?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Bukan hanya kami, tapi— _semua orang sedang membicarakanmu."_

Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Jangan menyebar gosip yang tidak-tidak, Namjoon." Ujar Jimin main-main.

Namjoon semakin ingin membuat ancang-ancang menembak Jimin dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. "Tadi aku nanya dengan Yoongi kenapa kau bisa menyukai Moobin, dan menurut Yoongi— Moonbin itu baik, pintar, manis— _yeah aku lupa_. Yang penting intinya itu. Tapi— jika aku bandingkan dengan Yoongi— Yoongi jauh lebih dari Moonbin." Ujar Namjoon, membuat Jimin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. _Aku menyukai Moobin_? Rasanya Jimin ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Dan, Yoongi hanya diam memaklumi candaan Namjoon yang membawa-bawa namanya.

Jimin terkekeh. "Matamu sakit, Namjoon?" Jimin memberi jeda sedikit lama karna tawanya. " _Heol,_ manis? Sejak kapan Yoongi lebih manis dari Moonbin. Pintar? Sejak kapan Yoongi pintar? Dan, baik? Sejak kapan Yoongi baik? Yoongi itu galak, jahat dan tidak pintar." ujar Jimin dengan nada yang menurutnya lucu, dan bercanda namun tanpa sadar orang yang mendengarnya tersinggung dan kaget karna jawabannya. "Iyaka— _hei, wajah kalian kenapa?_ Kalian marah? Astaga aku hanya bercanda dengan hal itu."

"Ha, bercanda?" ujar Yoongi. "Kerjamu itu memang selalu mengolokku, jadi berhentilah berlagak seperti dalam dirimu tidak ada yang bisa di olok-olokkan." Ujar Yoongi dengan satu tarikan nafas kesal, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

" _Daebak_ Yoongi bisa marah denganmu _."_

"Apa yang _daebak_ sialan!" ujar Jimin kesal kepada Hoseok yang malah terkagum-kagum melihat Yoongi marah dengannya. "Dia beneran marah?" tanya Jimin dengan khawatir.

Namjoon seperti sekarang _mengerti._ _Mengerti sekali apa yang terjadi antara Jimin dan Yoongi._ Namjoon tersenyum simpul manampakkan dua lesung pipinya membuat wajahnya semakin menarik. "Tadi perkataanku terpotong saat kau datang tiba-tiba," ujar Namjoon kepada Jimin. "Tadi kata Yoongi _'_ _ **waktu tidak mengukur cinta**_ _'_ tapi menurutku— ' _ **waktu membiasakan kita saling mencintai'**_ sampaikan padanya saat kau sudah berani mengatakannya, Jim."

Jimin tersentak, apakah sejelas itu?

* * *

/

* * *

Yoongi marah yang benar-benar marah membuat Jimin uring-uringan. Oke, dia akui ucapannya cukup kasar. Dan ia yakin pasti Yoongi benar-benar sakit hati.

Apa yang di ucapkannya spontan, spontan begitu saja apalagi ketika Namjoon membandingkan Moonbin dengan Yoongi. Moonbin memang memiliki apa yang di sebutkan Namjoon kemarin, tapi apa guna semua itu jika dirinya— _jatuh hati dengan Yoongi._ Bajingan cilik seperti dirinya ini selalu belagak bebas, berlagak _playboy—_ tapi hatinya terkurung oleh seorang bernama Min Yoongi.

Moonbin itu hanya seseorang yang dekat dengan adik sepupunya dan Jimin hanya bercengkrama biasa dengan Moonbin, atau membahas sepupunya yang ternyata adalah orang yang Moonbin sukai. Dan, kedekatan mereka di salah artikan oleh pandangan orang-orang. _Yeah, Jimin dengan kepopulerannya pasti jadi incaran gosip_. Apapun yang menyangkut Jimin tentu akan menjadi berita terpanas di kampus. _Apapun itu._

"Jangan menghindar terus dariku, Yoongi!" teriakan Jimin yang cukup keras membuat Yoongi yang akan beranjak dari kursi taman kampus terhenti. "Jangan kau berani bergerak menjauh dariku, _**sedikitpun**_ _."_

Yoongi mematung, dan terdiam. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan merapatkan tudung hoodienya di kepala agar wajahnya tertutup. "Bajingan, apa mau mu?" sentaknya.

Jimin maju perlahan, menyisahkan dua langkah dari Yoongi.

"Aku min—"

"Aku tidak marah dan kau tidak perlu minta maaf, sudahkan? Aku bisa perg—"

" _Aku bilang jangan pernah berani bergerak menjauh dariku sedikitpun, kan?"_ Jimin dengan cepat manahan lengan kecil milik Yoongi, dan membuatnya tertahan. "Dengarkan aku Jimin si brengsek cilik ini berbicara, Min Yoongi _pembohong cilik."_ Ujar Jimin membuat Yoongi kebingung. Apa-apaan itu julukan pembohong cilik?

"Aku minta maaf."

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak marah Jimin."

"Kau menghindari ku,"

"Menghindar bukan berarti marah."

"Benar—" Jimin memberi jeda. "kau bukan marah, tapi kau cemburu. Benarkan?"

Yoongi merasakan tenggorokannya tersendat untuk berbicara. "Ap–ap–apa-apaan!? Omong kosong! Aku tidak cemburu!" ujar tersendat dengan panik.

"Kau memang _pembohong cilik_."

"Aku tidak berb—"

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan kau menyukai ku?" ujar Jimin.

Yoongi mendadak panik.

 _Dia tau?_ Jadi sekarang saat dia tau, dia ingin mengolok-ngolokku lagi? Si brengsek itu.

"Ha, _si bangsat— kau mengharapkan aku mengatakan menyukai mu?_ Begitu?"

Tatapan mata Jimin melembut. "Tidak, aku tidak mengharapkan kau menyatakannya duluan. _Setidaknya aku ingin tahu—"_

"Kau tak perlu tahu," potong Yoongi cepat. "Kau tak perlu tahu, karna perlahan namun pasti aku akan melupakannya. Ya, pasti."

" _Jangan pernah berani melupakan perasaan itu barang sedikitpun, Yoongi-ah."_ Ujar Jimin pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga Yoongi. "waktu memang tidak mengukur cinta, Yoongi. Tapi, waktu bisa membiasakan cinta Yoongi-a."

Yoongi terdiam.

" Hei, Yoongi— _sebelas tahun kita bersama._ Sebelas tahun kebersamaan itu membuat _aku terbiasa–_ terbiasa akan kehadiranmu. Dan, membuat aku terbiasa mencintaimu dengan caraku yang biasa dan sederhana."

"Omong kosong apalagi sih Jim?" erang Yoongi berusaha menolak apapun yang diucapkan dari mulut Jimin.

Jimin membawa satu langkahnya mendekat ke arah Yoongi, tangan kanannya menahan pinggang Yoongi agar ia tak bisa bergerak menjauh. Yoongi memundurkan tubuhnya panik, namun tak bersuara. " _Kau tahu, hal-hal yang indah di dunia itu justru tidak kelihatan. Seperti saat menikmati keindahan pantai kita memejamkan mata dan bisa juga saat aku —_ _akan menciummu."_

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa mendengarnya membuat merasa pipinya memanas. Jantungnya terus berdebar dan perutnya tergelitik oleh kupu-kupu yang sekarang tengah berterbangan. Tangannya dengan berani dan tidak tahu dorongan dari mana ia menggapai bahu tegap Jimin, memainkan jari-jarinya disana sambil menatap Jimin. " _mulutmu terlalu manis, sialan."_ ucapnya _._

Jimin sedikit kaget karena perlakuan Yoongi dan sentuhan-sentuhan Yoongi yang menyengat seperti listrik. "Mulutku memang manis, _ingin merasakannya?"_ Jimin tersenyum tipis menggoda Yoongi dengan _eye smile_ andalannya dan kemudian ia meremas pinggang Yoongi untuk makin merapatkan posisi mereka berdua.

" _Why not?"_

Lalu detik kemudian, salah satu tangan Jimin sudah bertengger di tengkuk Yoongi. Jimin memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menarik Yoongi pelan lalu mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman pelan juga dalam yang sudah di tahan dari sejak lama. Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis di balik ciumannya dan membalas ciuman Jimin yang begitu membuatnya lupa diri dan lokasi.

 _Ah, mereka lupa sedang di taman kampus._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _kkeut!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ambyar gombalan Jimin mah,bisa-bisa pingsan mulu diginiin Jimin. Untung Yoongi kuat sebelas tahun di giniin, duh.

AYO-AYO RAMAIKAN FF MINGA?!

semoga oneshoot ini menghibur kalian~

 _\- salam hangat dari sehon-ey kekasih sehun -_

 ** _Jangan lupa reviewnya guys~ aku ga gigit kok :3_**


End file.
